Something connecting from so long ago
by Blue Charly
Summary: /!\Lemon/!\ O.S. Matoine. Antoine, pauvre Antoine. Il est si amoureux, et si aveuglé par son amour. Tellement aveuglé, qu'il ne voit même pas ce qu'il ce passe devant son nez.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voici un nouveau OS :D !**_

 _Je les écrit spécialement pour ma page facebook Matoine ou Sommiel ? qui vient d'atteindre ce soir les 200 J'aimes !_

 _Alors, je tiens à remercier plusieurs personnes :_

 _\- Alice, ou Geekette comme elle se fait appeler sur la page, qui gère la page facebook avec moi et qui fait un travail super, et qui à corriger les quelque petites fautes de cet OS. Elle m'aide vraiment beaucoup, et en plus de ça, elle est extrêmement gentille :3 Merci meuf ! ;D_

 _\- Tabatha, sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour, et sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit mon premier lemon ! :)_

 _\- BillySage, qui est devenu ma beta lectrice depuis peu de temps, et qui fait juste un taff de ouf ! Merci Justine :3_

 _\- Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré sur la page Facebook, qui sont tous plus extraordinaire les un que les autres. Vous êtes adorables, je vous adore._

 _Merci énormément, à tout le monde. Vous avez changé beaucoup de chose en bien dans ma vie, et ça c'est extra. Merci merci merci merci merci !_

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ceci est un OS yaoi comportant du lemon.**_

 _ **Donc, il y aura du cul, et entre mecs en plus.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire la partie lemon, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai signalé le début et la fin du lemon par des parenthèses, donc vous aurez juste à passer cette partie, cela ne changerai rien à votre lecture.**_

 _ **Cet OS se fera en deux chapitres.**_

* * *

La beauté est très subjective. Personne ne peut définir si quelque chose est laid, ou au contraire, magnifique. Mais quel est l'intérêt même de la beauté ? Avouons le, elle n'a pas de but pratique. Certes, voir une belle chose nous émerveille, nous réjouit, mais rien de plus. La beauté ne sert strictement à rien, c'est ce que j'en pensais. Je n'arrivais jamais à trouver de la beauté dans des choses simples, à m'émerveiller devant des phénomènes banals. Non, je n'y étais jamais arrivé. Mais il y a une petite année, un événement a changé tout ça.

Une année que j'avais la chance de le voir quelques jours pas semaine. Une année que je le regardais, en me perdant doucement dans son joli regard bleu éclatant. Une année que je lui souriais bêtement quand il m'adressait la parole. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes à ses côtés, mais lui seul avait le pouvoir de me rendre plus heureux que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Antoine, c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? Me dit le beau Mathieu Sommet alors que nous marchions dans le couloir de l'hôtel, devant moi.

J'admirais chaque mouvements de son corps. Il marchait toujours avec une légèreté impressionnante, et cela lui lui donnait un charme incroyable. Il se retourna vers moi, reculant doucement. Son regard, toujours aussi éblouissant, fit chavirer mon cœur encore une fois. Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin, attendant une réponse de ma part. Je lui rendis son sourire, timidement.

_ Euuh, 31. Et toi ? Dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

Cette fois-ci, il ne retourna que sa tête vers moi, et et je le vis sourire de toutes ses dents

_ 32 ! »

Je sentis mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me mordis la joue pour ne pas glousser de joie.  
Nous avions des chambres communicantes, alors que je pensais devoir dormir avec la chambre voisine d'un autre Youtubeur. Mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'allais dormir à quelques mètres de Mathieu, seulement séparé de lui par ridicule porte. Et le savoir me faisait bouillir intérieurement de joie.

J'observai chaque courbes de son corps onduler à chacun de ses pas, et me mis à imaginer plusieurs scénarios possibles quant à la suite des événements :  
1\. Je rentre dans sa chambre avec lui, le plaque contre un mur, et l'embrasse … Mmh … Non.  
2\. Je la joue plus subtil, et je viens dans sa chambre, deux canettes de bière à la main … Bof, le but n'est pas de le rendre soûl.  
3\. Je vais tout simplement le voir, et je lui dis que je suis amoureux de lui … Nope, je n'en aurais jamais le courage.

Eh oui. Antoine Daniel, amoureux de Mathieu Sommet. Et ce soir, je lui avouerais mes sentiments, j'en étais décidé.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Je continuai mon chemin, le dépassant, et cherchai mes clefs en tapotant mes poches. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne trouvant aucune trace de mes clefs. Je soufflai, très vite agacé. Où avais-je pu foutre ces clefs ?!

« Antoine ? Chuchota presque Mathieu.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, bien trop heureux de l'entendre me parler. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et il était à l'intérieur. Juste son visage dépassait de l'encadrement, il me souriait en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et en haussant doucement un sourcil. Il était tellement parfait, tellement attirant.  
Sa main dépassa doucement, pinçant du bout des doigts l'objet qui aurait du se trouver dans ma poche. Il tenait les clefs de ma chambre, les secouant légèrement pour les faire tinter entre elles.

Je devais avouer je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

_ Euh …

Comment avait-il pu réussir à avoir mes clefs ? Ne ne les avait pas touché de la journée, et elle était restées dans ma poche non stop.

_ Mat ? Tu me files mes clefs ?  
_ Et bien, viens les chercher. » Répondit Mathieu en m'adressant le sourire le plus craquant du monde.  
Sur ces mots, il disparut à l'intérieur de sa chambre, me laissant seul dans ce couloir d'hôtel avec mon incompréhension. Il venait explicitement de m'inviter à venir dans sa chambre. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

Mais pourquoi il avait fait toute cette petite mise en scène pour me faire venir dans sa chambre ? Il savait très bien qu'il avait juste à me proposer de venir pour boire une bière, ou même pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, à parler de la convention à laquelle nus avions assisté.

Je m'avançai donc vers sa chambre, lentement, hésitant. Mon pouls commençait à s'accélérer, et ma respiration était légèrement saccadée. Mes pas ne faisaient aucun bruit tant je marchais doucement. J'arrivai devant la porte de sa chambre. La seule lumière allumée était une des lampes qu'il y avait sur les tables de chevet, ce qui créait une ambiance tamisée. Je passai ma tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Je vis Mathieu debout, au milieu de sa chambre, son sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, me dévorant du regard.

J'étais pétrifié. Que faire ? A quoi il jouait ? Qu'essayait-il de me faire passer comme message ?  
Pendant un instant, l'idée que Mathieu était attiré par moi m'effleura l'esprit, et j'en frissonnai. Et c'était à ce moment précis que j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose avec lui. Mais je n'osai toujours pas. Et si je me faisais de fausses idées ? Je devais me contrôler, rester lucide.

« Allez Mat', rends-les moi. » Dis-je en souriant tout de même, pour essayer de cacher mon stress."

Il continuait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, qui était déjà à moitié ouverte. Je pouvais maintenant apercevoir sa peau légèrement satinée et terriblement désirable. Quelques grains de beauté ornaient cette dernière, et je fondais littéralement devant lui.

Mathieu baissa son regard vers le sol, mais gardait toujours son sourire craquant. Il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps, et posa en suite sses mains sur ses hanches, laissant seulement les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise attachés. Il était magnifique.

Il s'avança vers moi, et cessa de battre durant un court instant. Il leva son regard vers le mien, mais me dépassa, et continua sa course derrière moi. Je n'osais pas bouger. Et de tout manière, j'en était incapable. J'entendis la porte de la chambre de Mathieu se fermer, claquant tout doucement. Je sursautai à l'entente de ce bruit qui annonçait que nous étions maintenant seuls.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demandai-je nerveusement.

Je l'entendis ricaner tout doucement, pendant qu'une chaleur grandissait en moi, me rendant absolument fou. Je n'allais plus me contenir très longtemps, j'allais lui dire. J'allais tous lui déballer.  
J'entendis Mathieu marcher, doucement, s'approchant de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle caresser mon cou, et même entendre son cœur battre.

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette proximité sans qu'il soit dans mes bras, et que mes lèvres soient contre les siennes. Je n'allais plus supporter de garder ce secret au fond de moi.

Il marchait en ma direction, toujours derrière moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche, m'agrippant fermement. Je sursautai et frissonnai de nouveau.

C'était sa main, c'était la main de Mathieu, posé sur mes hanches. Mon Dieu .  
« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Antoine ? Me susurra Mathieu.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille, me provoquant mille frissons.

Et si … Et s'il était attiré par moi finalement ? Et si lui aussi ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié ? Je me croyais dans un rêve. Un magnifique rêve.  
Si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire ? Bien sûr que oui ! Mais comment le saurait-il ?

_ Mathieu, je …

_ Dis-le. » M'ordonna-t-il.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent un à un. Son autre main se posa elle aussi sur ma hanche, mais la deuxième se fit plus baladeuse. Elle glissa en dessous de mon T-Shirt, caressant du bout des doigts mon ventre. J'étais pétrifié, et secoué par des frissons. Sa main descendit encore un peu plus, s'aventurant dans mon caleçon. Il passa ses doigts derrière de l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de mon entre-jambe.

Il souffla dans ma nuque, et je fondis. Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière, frôlant celle de Mathieu. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et je soufflai, presque de soulagement.

J'étais bien. Je n'avais même jamais été aussi bien qu'à cet instant. J'étais près de lui, m'abandonnant dans ses bras. J'écoutais son souffle saccadé, et son cœur battre la chamade. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur la peau sensible de ma nuque, la couvrant de baisers volatiles.

Ça y est, maintenant, je pouvais lui dire. Je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion, et celle-ci était parfaite.

« Dis-le moi. Répéta Mathieu.

Un déclic se fit dans mon cerveau. Je me retournai vers lui, et attrapai ses poignets. Je le poussai vers le mur, et le plaquai contre ce dernier. Je plaçai ses deux poignets de chaque côté de son visage, et collai mon torse au sien. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Mathieu.  
Son regard était si intense, si magnifique. Il me faisait penser à une mer déchaînée, impossible à maîtriser, mais incroyablement belle et puissante.  
Il sourit, provoquant un nouveau raté à mon cœur malmené par sa beauté.

_ Réponds.

_ Je t'aime.

J'avais répondu du tac

au tac, instantanément. Un poids chuta de mes épaules, et je fis un sourire nerveux

_ Très bien. Passons aux choses sérieuse maintenant. » Susurra Mathieu en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, me faisant une fois de plus sursauter. Mon cœur s'accéléra de plus belle et je ne sus quoi faire. Je venais d'obtenir ce que je voulais depuis plusieurs mois, pourtant j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était tellement improbable et surréaliste que je n'y croyais pas. Mais pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Je venais d'avouer à Mathieu que je l'aimais, et ce dernier était en train de dévorer mes lèvres. Je me jurai de remercier tous les Dieux qui pouvaient exister d'avoir exaucer mes vœux.

Mathieu m'embrassa brutalement, mordillant mes lèvres durant quelques secondes. Je bouillonnais intérieurement, je le désirais plus que tout.

J'allais le faire mien, ce soir, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cet hôtel.  
Je le tirai par les poignets pour l'emmener délicatement vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, mais Mathieu accéléra la cadence. Il se dégagea de mon emprise, et me poussa sur le lit. Je tombai ridiculement sur la matelas, les yeux rivés sur le torse presque nu de Mathieu. Ce dernier avait décider de me faire patienter.

Maintenant, je ne voulais plus simplement de Mathieu. J'avais BESOIN de lui.

Il fit un pas vers moi, et défit bien trop lentement les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise. Il fit un pas de plus, et enleva le vêtement qui couvrait sa peau, me provoquant un bug mental. Je bavai littéralement sur lui. Encore un pas, et il délia sa ceinture, la laissant tomber au sol. Un autre pas, et déboutonna son jean. J'allais exploser. Un dernier pas, et il défit sa braguette. Il n'enleva pas son pantalon, mais grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, et occasionnellement, aussi sur moi. J'en conclus que ce serait à moi d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Il se jeta sur mon cou, et déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. J'attrapai ses cheveux, et déposa chastement une main dans le creux de son dos. Toucher sa peau me provoqua un plaisir sans limite. Mais j'en voulais plus maintenant.  
Mathieu attrapa des deux mains le bas de mon T-Shirt, pour ensuite me le retirer d'un tour de main. Il le jeta à travers la pièce, et revint sur moi. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde.

Je me mis à sourire de façon incontrôlable tant j'étais heureux. Ça y est, je venais de réaliser ce ce qui était en train de m'arriver  
Mathieu attrapa le haut de mon jean pour en défaire le bouton. Il se redressa pour me l'enlever plus facilement, et revint sur moi. Je l'imitai, enlevant son jean, et le balançant au pied du lit.  
Nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtement, l'un contre l'autre, mouvant nos lèvres avec acharnement.

« Mathieu. Chuchotai-je en lâchant prise à notre baiser.

Il ouvrit les yeux, m'adressant un regard attendrissant. Il avait arrêté de me caresser en même temps que notre baiser. Il se redressa à peine sur les coudes, me regardant intensément, avec un léger sourire, et me chuchota :

_ Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu meurs d'envie de me dire. Et moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire. Mais pour l'instant, faisons ce que nous avons tous les deux envie de faire. »

Je me tendis, sans raison. Des choses à lui dire ? Oui, c'était vrai. Cela faisait des mois et des mois que je voulais lui dire un bon nombre de choses. Des choses à me dire ? Là, c'était plus intéressant.  
Je hochai la tête, et lui rendis son sourire, plus amoureux que jamais.

 **(Maintenant, place au lemon les guys ! )**

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, les dévorant. Mathieu pressa son bassin contre le mien, et m'arracha un gémissement encore une fois. Il me regarda avec un sourire taquin, satisfait. Je le plaquai contre moi, rattrapant ses lèvres au passage. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre la mienne, ce qui m'existait au plus haut point.  
Je descendis mes mains vers ses fesses, et les caressa doucement, hésitant. Je sentis Mathieu sourire contre mes lèvres, sans arrêter le baiser. Je souris à mon tour, et remonta mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches, afin de les empoigner. Je basculai Mathieu sur le côté, et grimpa à mon tour sur lui. Il sourit, et ouvrit légèrement ses paupières. Je m'approchai de lui sans attendre, rattrapant ses lèvres. J'en profitai pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui, et attrapai son boxer que je lui enlevai.  
Je stoppai le baiser tant j'haletai. Mes mains s'aventuraient sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre, sur ses flancs. Je laissai mes doigts effleurer chaque millimètre de sa peau, m'en délectant chaque seconde.  
J'embrassai son cou, puis descendis vers son torse en le couvrant de légers baisers. Je continuai ma course vers son ventre, le caressant du bout de ma langue, goûtant la saveur de sa peau. Plus je descendais vers son sexe, et plus la respiration de Mathieu se faisait bruyante. J'attrapai fermement ses deux cuisses, et arrivait au niveau de sa verge tendue. Je déposai quelques baisers autour du membre de Mathieu, faisant attendre ce dernier, qui révélaient son impatience en donnant quelques coups de rein involontaires. Je le vis attraper les draps du lit, puis les serrer. Son dos commençait à légèrement s'archer, et il haletait encore plus fort. Je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps et pris son sexe en bouche.

Mathieu lâcha un petit cri aigu, absolument adorable. Il courba le dos au maximum, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Je jouai avec son gland, le suçotant doucement, et le caressant du bout de la langue. Mathieu se tordait de plaisir, et commençait à gémir plus fortement encore. Il faufila ses doigts entre mes cheveux, les agrippant avec force. J'enfonçai son membre encore plus en bouche, passant ma langue autour. Les gémissements de Mathieu se firent plus fort, et je jetai un œil vers lui. Quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front étaient légèrement mouillées par la sueur, et son regard était intense. Tout en le contemplant, je pris sexe de presque toute sa longueur, provoquant à Mathieu de puissants gémissements. Tout son corps se tendit, et il enfonça sa tête dans le matelas. Je me doutais qu'il allait éjaculer, alors je décidai de me stoppai. Je remontai vers lui doucement, embrassant au passage chaque carré de sa peau. Ses mains glissèrent alors sur mes hanches pour attraper mon sous-vêtement, me le retirant doucement. J'arrivai à son cou, et continuai de l'embrasser jusqu'au niveau de son oreille. Je jetai mon boxer d'un coup de pied aléatoire. La respiration de Mathieu était toujours bruyante, et irrésistiblement chaude.  
Deux mains m'attrapèrent les hanches pour me faire basculer de l'autre côté du lit, et Mathieu se retrouva sur moi. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire, se mordant encore la lèvre inférieure. Je le dévorai des yeux avec envie, mais cependant j'étais incapable de bouger. Son regard avait la capacité de me pétrifier, et son sourire de me faire bouillir.

Mathieu se redressa, s'appuyant ses rotules. Il passa ses deux bras autour de mes genoux, et me souleva les jambes, toujours aussi souriant.  
Je savais très bien ce qu'il comptait faire, mais j'ai un peu paniqué. C'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme, et en particulier avec Mathieu. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, pas maintenant.  
Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de contrôler ma respiration, ce qui était presque impossible. Mathieu me tira vers lui et lâcha une de mes cuisses. Je senti sa verge se placer à l'extrémité de mon fondement.

« Antoine. Chuchota Mathieu.

Sa voix était douce, apaisante. Je rouvris les yeux brusquement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
_ Détends-toi. » Ajouta-t-il.

Je refermai les yeux, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière. Je soufflai doucement, essayant de me détendre, alors que c'était strictement hors de ma portée. Je sentis Mathieu avancer doucement ses reins, et une douleur m'envahit. Je grimaçai, et me mordis les joues.  
Mathieu faisait de lents va-et-vient en moi, laissant le temps à mon corps de se détendre. Chaque mouvements qu'il faisait me faisait souffrir, mais je ne protestai pas. J'entendis Mathieu gémir, et je le sentis serrer fermement mes cuisses.  
La douleur disparut progressivement, faisant place petit à petit à une agréable sensation. Il accéléra alors ses mouvements, les faisant plus forts, plus brusques.  
A présent, c'était l'extase. Chaque allées et venues de Mathieu en moi me procurait un plaisir immense, et nous criions à l'unisson. Il faisait chaud, et nous étions à bout de souffle. Mathieu se libéra en moi, et je fis de même sur son ventre, le maculant de ma semence. Notre cacophonie se termina peu à peu, laissant place à des respirations essoufflées. Mathieu se retira, et attrapa un de nos vêtements sur le sol pour s'essuyer le ventre. J'étais allongé en étoile sur le lit, savourant ce moment, celui que j'avais toujours voulu.

 **( fin du Lemon ! )**

Je venais de coucher avec Mathieu Sommet, avec l'homme dont je j'étais amoureux, et ça avait été magnifique. Je fermai les yeux, et souris tout en reprenant mon souffle. Je sentis un petit corps grimper sur le lit, et s'allonger à mes côtés en soufflant.  
Je rouvris les yeux, et tournai le tête vers Mathieu. Il avait croisé ses bras derrière la tête, et un petit sourire était accroché à ses lèvres. Je le regardais, en adoration.

Il se tourna vers moi, toujours souriant. Je fondis devant son beau regard azuré.

« Bon, je suppose que tu dors ici ce soir ?

* * *

 **On se revoit pour le chapitre 2 ;)**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SALUUUUUUUUUUUT !**

 **Vouala le DERNIER CHAPITRE de ce two-shot :)**

 **Vos reviews :3**

* * *

 **DkuCat**

J'ai clairement adoré ! (surtout le lemon 0_0 )  
Bref, j'ai hâte de lire la suite !

 **Creepyy :**

Je suis surpris que vous aimez le lemon, je le trouve horrible D' :

Sinon vouala la souite:3

* * *

 **Bipolxire**

MATHIEU EST JUSTE UN APPEL AU VIOL ! J'suis sérieuse ! Tout le début du chapitre, même les lectrices (lecteurs ?) auraient eu l'envie de le violer (ok, surtout moi, mais c'est un appel au viol là XD !).  
Moi j'ai trouvé le tout très bien écrit (- Perverse va, tu devrais avoir honte !).  
Quelques petites fautes par ci et par là, mais rien de bien dérangeant !  
À bientôt.  
Bipolxire.

 **Creepyy :**

Yeah merci ! Je trouve mon lemon absolument mal écrit ) :

Mais c'est gentil de faire semblant xD

Vouala la suite:)

* * *

 **Nahira Unsho**

VITE APPELEZ UN DOCTEUR ! JAI FONDU ! JEN MET PARTOUT !  
Pardon XD  
Bordel j'ai adoré *q* Cest ton premier lemon ? Sérieusement ?! Nan parce que si cest le cas, putain tu tes gavé xD C'était juste trop jouissif a lire ! Jai hâte de lire le dernier chapitre sincèrement !  
Nahira

 **Creepyy**

Ptdr oui c'est mon premier VRAI lemon (sans compter les deux ou trois pourrit que j'avais fais quand j'étais au collège) et moi je le trouve pas bien ) : Mais merci !

* * *

 **Mlle Curly**

C'est super bien écrit ! Et le lemon est magnifique*.*

 **Creepyy :**

Merchi merci:3

* * *

 **Pandala**

Amazing ! :D  
Ton intro m'a rappelé mon super prof de philo de cette année xDD

 **Creepyy :**

Mais c'est qui ce prof de philo ? Je lis pas mal de fanfic où il est présent mais je ne vois absolument pas qui sait x.x (pas taper)

Sinon merci:D

* * *

 **The PATRON**

Wow! J'ai remarqué que tu préféré quand c'était Mathieu qui avait la "situation en main"... Ouais, à chaque fois dans les fics c'est l'inverse car comme il fait une tête de moins qu'Antoine bah..  
A bas les grands! Les 1m 60 en force OUAIIISSS!  
Mathieu... Tu peux lui dire maintenant que tu à perdus les clefs de sa chambre et qu'il te fallait un événement valable qui fasse qu'Antoine ne veuille pas y allé hein? xD  
Bref, J'A-DORE! et j'attend la suite Tout comme pour tes autres fictions  
Bisous... The PATRON alias Sarah etc. etc... xD

 **Creepyy :**

Wow merci pour cette review adorable:D

Je vois très souvent Mathieu en position de force, et c'est souvent ainsi que je le décris dans mes écrits, même si j'aime aussi beaucoup quand Antoine est en position de force. Je trouve que les deux peuvent endosser ce rôle:3

Sinon merci encore une fois :D !

* * *

 **Deponia**

C'est très bien !  
J'adore l'aveuglement d'Antoine  
Je t'éviscère  
Déponia

 **Creepyy :**

Contente que ça te plaise !:) Et merci !

* * *

 **La Boite Noire**

Salut !  
J'ai lu ta fiction sur mon téléphone ce matin, j'ai adoré !  
Elle est géniale, très bien écrite je trouves x).  
J'ai hâte d'en lire une autre de ta part ;).  
Bravo D !

LBN

 **Creepyy :**

Voici le dernier chapitre, en espérant que tu aimes autant que le premier:3

* * *

 **kittytheanimatronicscat**

Juste un mot: Énorme!

 **Creepyy :**

Comme ma planète.

* * *

 **Emeraude-san**

Très bonne fanfic ! J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite !

Keur  
Bizou !  
Emeraude-san la Pelle-Pirate-Pâquerette !

P.S.: comme la fonction review de mon tel déconne il est possible que tu recoive ce commentaire sous le nom "guest" mais j'ai un compte ! (Emeraude-san si tu veux savoir)  
3

 **Creepyy :**

Vouala la suite:3 Tkt, la review n'est pas en guest (y)

* * *

La plus belle nuit de ma vie, voilà ce qu'était cette soirée. J'étais dans un état d'euphorie totale et je souriais nerveusement sans arriver à détendre mes lèvres. J'étais heureux, beaucoup trop heureux. J'étais allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de Mathieu, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, les deux mains sous ma nuque, fixant le plafond en souriant.

La lumière de la chambre était éteinte et j'étais plongé dans le noir le plus total. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes yeux ne s'étaient pas adaptés à l'obscurité et donc je ne distinguais absolument aucune forme, ni ombre, ni couleur. Je me retournai pour faire face à Mathieu que je trouvais bien silencieux, mais je remarquai très vite qu'il n'était plus allongé sur le lit. Il avait disparu, il s'était volatilisé, totalement dématérialisé en ne faisant aucune bruit.

Je me levai d'un bond, toujours incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Mathieu ? Chuchotai-je doucement.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais personne ne me répondit. L'euphorie fit vite place à la panique. Comment avait-il pu disparaître aussi vite et sans faire le moindre bruit ?

Je me levai rapidement et tâtai le sol à l'aide de mes deux mains afin de chercher mes affaires, mais visiblement, elles aussi avaient disparues. Je cherchai alors l'interrupteur de la chambre en frôlant les murs, mais lui aussi était introuvable.

_ Mathieu ? » Répétai-je plus fort.

Ma voix résonna contre les murs comme si la chambre était entièrement vide et que tous les meubles avait disparu. Je cru tourner en rond, alors je finis par rester immobile, réfléchissant à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je continuai alors à marcher essayant de trouver à la fois mes affaires et l'interrupteur de la lumière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis un rire. Il venait d'une autre pièce, de ma propre chambre pensais-je, celle qui était juste à côté de celle de Mathieu. Un rire moqueur, bruyant, et rauque.

Je me dirigeai alors vers ce son jusqu'à arriver face à un mur. En passant ma main dessus, je réussis à trouver une poignée de porte. Je l'attrapai et l'actionnai, entrant doucement dans l'autre pièce. Celle-ci était illuminée, beaucoup trop illuminée. Une lumière blanche m'aveuglait, m'empêchant de voir où je me trouvais. Mais cette fois, mes yeux réussirent à s'adapter doucement à la lumière, me laissant entrevoir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver derrière cette porte : une scène, une immense scène face à laquelle des centaines de personnes assises sur des sièges étaient déguisées en Maître Panda, en Geek, en Patron, et d'autres simplement habillées. Le foule criait quand elle me vit arriver, mais elle si mit ensuite à rire. Je paniquai, je regardais à gauche, puis à droite, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. La porte derrière moi avait été cachée par des rideaux. Je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais en caleçon devant des centaines de personnes. Je lâchai un petit cri effrayé et cherchai désespérément un endroit où me cacher.

« Et le voilà ! Le voilà le grand Antoine Daniel !

La foule riait encore plus fort. C'était la voix de Mathieu, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'agréable. Elle était moqueuse. Je le vis apparaître sur scène tandis qu'il marchait vers moi d'un pas décidé, le sourire aux lèvres et une main dans la poche. Son visage arborait une expression détestable, il se moquait de moi.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il marche bizarrement ? Un peu comme un sale pédé qui vient de se faire prendre les fesses ? Lâcha-t-il en finissant sa phrase par un immense rire mesquin.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais pétrifié, incapable de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mon regard allait et venait de Mathieu au public qui riait de moi. Je commençais à trembler tandis que je voyais Mathieu s'approcher de moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de moi et me dévisagea. Il sourit encore une fois et porta le micro à nos deux lèvres presque collées.

_ Alors ? Tu veux toujours m'embrasser sale pédale ? » Cracha-t-il.

Je me réveillai brusquement, crispé et apeuré. Je vérifiai immédiatement où je me trouvai et j'étais visiblement allongé dans le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. Mathieu n'était plus là, plus allongé à côté de moi. Mais habits eux, étaient soigneusement posés sur ma valise. Il commençait à faire jour et mes draps étaient trempés de sueur. Je sursautai quand j'entendis quelque frapper à la porte. Je savais que que ça ne pouvait être que Mathieu car il tapait à la porte qui reliait nos deux chambres.

« Bro ? Ça va ? Tu fais des bruits bizarres »

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite et me redressai et une question particulière me vînt en tête : avais-je coucher avec Mathieu ?

_ Antoine ? Répétait Mathieu en tournant la poignet de la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

Je vis l'adorable visage de Mathieu dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte et aborder un sourire soulager quand il constata que j'allais visiblement bien. Je le fixai toujours sans lui répondre, me demandant encore si j'avais eu le privilège d'embrasser ses lèvres la nuit dernière ou si je n'avais fais que rêver.

_ Woh, t'as l'air bizarre toi.

Quand Mathieu finit sa phrase, il s'approchait de moi avec un sourire timide et attendrissant. Il grimpa sur le lit et vînt sur moi doucement.

_ Toujours pas remis de notre nuit d'amour ? Me susurra-t-il amoureusement.

Je lâchais un soupir, soulagé que la nuit derrière est belle et bien existé. Je riais moi aussi timidement, recevant un doux baiser de Mathieu.

_ Ça te dis qu'on aille au restau' ce soir ? Histoire qu'on discute un peu de tout ça. Me demandait-il en m'envoûtant avec ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu éclatant. »

J'acquiesçais presque immédiatement, bien trop heureux de savoir que je passerai une soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Il manifesta son contentement par un autre baiser et descendit du lit pour repartir dans sa chambre. Je me levais aussi à mon tour quand une question jaillit de mon esprit.

« Mathieu ?

_ Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

_ Comment tu as fais pour savoir que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Il baissait le regard et eut un petit rire. Il prit une grande inspiration et me fixa avec amusement.

_ Eh bien visiblement, Nyo ne sait pas garder un secret pour lui. »

Après avoir finit sa phrase, Mathieu me fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans sa chambre en ricanant.

Je ne sus pas si ce qui m'agaçait le plus était que Nyo est craché le morceau, ou de me rendre compte que Nyo était au courant de mon attirance pour Mathieu depuis le début et que donc Mathieu était peut-être lui aussi au courant depuis le début.

Je sentais que ces deux là n'avaient pas finit de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.


End file.
